


A Most Logical Valentine's Present

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), TSia



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSia/pseuds/TSia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda gives her husband a very logical Valentine's present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Logical Valentine's Present

Title: A Most Logical Valentine's Present  
Author: T'Sia  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Sa/Am  
Summary: Amanda gives her husband a very logical Valentine's present.  
Beta: none  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the characters. I just play with them.  
Note: You wanted a warm and fuzzy Valentine’s story? You get it :)

 

Amanda smiled happily while she wrapped the gifts for her husband. Today's date matched the date of Valentine's Day on Earth. Despite the fact that Sarek always stated the illogic in proving one's feelings with gifts Amanda had not ceased to give a present to her husband on every Valentine's Day in each of the four years they were married. It was understandable that Vulcan's didn't see the logic in giving one's wife or husband a gift to show affection. After all the couples shared a mental bond and could feel the other's thoughts at any time. Sarek would surely raise an eyebrow about his illogical wife who bought him presents for a romantic Earth custom. This year he had a reason to react even more. Her smile widened, when she imagined the face Sarek would make when she presented this surprise to him. She was sure this would become one of the rare situations when the mask of control would slip from his features.

 

She could have told him the news over the bond but these gifts served better to make this a memorable Valentine's Day. The event was something she didn't wish to transmit over the bond without at least a little bit of ceremony. She had had to search this item for a long time in the shops of Shi’Kahr. The Vulcan equivalent served the same purpose but was purely functional and didn't have the appealing look of the Terran version. The result had been worth the long time of searching. In the end she had found what she was looking for at a small Terran store. She wondered whether any Vulcan husband had ever gotten such a present from his wife. She doubted it. Sarek and she were unique in most aspects of their shared life.

 

This situation was equally unique and she hadn't been able to wipe the happy smile from her face since returning from this morning's appointment. She had raised quite a few eyebrows and earned some disapproving looks from several Vulcans during her shopping trip but she didn't care. Not now. She was grateful about having learned control techniques from Sarek to prevent herself from broadcasting her thoughts. She had hoped they would be good enough to hide her excitement from her husband. But obviously she had startled him with shielding her mind from the marital bond. Sarek's brother had made an unexpected visit this afternoon. Silek explained his visit with having to retrieve some materials for his brother but she didn't believe him. Sarek never forgot papers he needed at work. She knew that Sarek must have sent him to make sure she was all right while he was stuck in negotiations. She had only smiled and given the papers to Silek, aware that he was monitoring her for any signs of physical or mental discomfort. 'Let him wonder, what I'm up to,' she had thought and smiled mysteriously.

 

Carefully she placed the first package aside and put a note on it. She put a second note in the envelope which lay still on the kitchen table and wrapped it in ornamented paper, humming softly while she did this. When both presents were wrapped she appreciated her work. Then she picked up the small packages and brought them to the dining table in the living room when the Terran pendulum clock in the hallway chimed. Sarek would be home in two hours. 'Time to prepare dinner,' she thought. She planned to cook Sarek's favourite dishes today and set to work immediately to be ready when he got home. When the soufflé was cooking in the oven she set the table with the finest crockery and cutlery settings they owned. After arranging the presents near Sarek's plate she stepped back to take a look at her work. She tilted her head to one side. Something was missing. She snapped her fingers when she realized what it was.

 

She opened the door to the garden and walked along the winding path to the greenhouse where she kept her rose bushes. The heat outside was still oppressive, even in the evening and she sighed when the pleasant coolness of the greenhouse finally enveloped her. She choose the most beautiful yellow flowers and cut them out, careful not to take away too much of the bushes. Satisfied with the number of roses in her arms she returned to the house and put them into a vase to set them on the table. A set of candles soon joined the table settings and she was finally pleased with her work. She returned to the kitchen and turned off the heat in the oven. When she was just about to fill the plomeek soup into a large bowl to keep it warm the com unit in the study chimed, announcing an incoming message.

 

She set down the bowl and headed for the study, which she shared with Sarek. She found a recorded message on the computer screen. It was her husband who informed her that the negotiations in the Vulcan council took longer than expected and that he could therefore not attend to dinner with her. She sighed heavily and switched off the unit. Then she slumped down in Sarek's office chair. She had planned everything so carefully. She knew that Sarek had no influence on the duration of conferences and negotiations but she was disappointed nevertheless.

 

Kaiidth, as Sarek would say. Sulking did not alter the facts. She suppressed her disappointment and returned to the kitchen to place the prepared food in the stasis unit except for one bowl of plomeek soup which would serve her as dinner. They would have to share the other dishes tomorrow. She cleared the table in the dining room and picked up the flowers and packages to bring them to the study.

 

She entered the room and walked past her desk. Even a stranger could instantly see which desk belonged to Sarek and which one belonged to her. His was tidy and neatly organized, whereas hers was heavily loaded with piles of teaching material and linguistic research papers. Various disks lay strewn between the piles, blocking even the smallest amount of free space. Sarek often chided her for the disorder but she preferred the expression 'organized chaos'. She always knew in which pile to search for her materials. He still disapproved but had to admit that her way to archive materials didn't cause her to be less efficient than he was. She smiled. Logic was a flexible tool indeed. She placed the flowers and packages on his desk. This would be the best place for him to find them. She hoped he would come home before her bed time but she doubted he would be able too. She had a long day tomorrow and needed to go to bed early. But she didn't need to worry. He was too much a workaholic not to come to the study when he returned home, even if it was late at night. He would find the presents before the next morning, making sure that this would be a Valentine's Day to remember.

 

She touched the flowers one last time and went to eat her meal alone.

 

~*~

 

It was late at night when Sarek opened the garden gate to his town house. He searched for any lights in the house that would indicate that his wife was still awake, but the building was quiet and dark. He opened the front door and paused a moment in the hallway to listen for any sounds but he heard nothing other than the ticking sound of the pendulum clock. Amanda was certainly asleep. Somehow she had shielded her mind from him today. Although he was impressed how much her ability to prevent her thoughts and feelings from flowing into the marital bond had progressed he wondered what she was hiding from him. He sensed no distress from her; therefore she must be in good health. Nevertheless his curiosity was so great that he went to the master bedroom first instead of entering his study like he used to do. He opened the door cautiously and paused again, listening. He heard Amanda's breathing, deep and even while she slept. Silently he entered the room and approached the bed to make sure that she was indeed all right. He gently stroked back a lock of her light brown hair to look at her face. It was serene and relaxed and he felt the tension leave his body. He had been concerned about her condition despite the fact that Silek had not found anything out of order when he sent him to the house.

 

Amanda sighed deeply and moved in her sleep. Sarek allowed himself a tender smile in the darkness and privacy of his home and stroked Amanda's cheek one last time. Then he retreated and left the bedroom.

 

When he entered the study he walked past Amanda's desk and raised an eyebrow upon seeing the piles of discs and papers that threatened to fall to the floor at any time. When he neared his own desk a sweet fragrance waved up to him. One corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement. Regardless of how often he pointed out that she did not need to show her affection for him with gifts Amanda never ceased to present him with one on this Earth celebration. He bent down to inhale the scent of the roses and touched the soft petals. Then his gaze travelled lower and fell on the two packages, which were arranged at the base of the vase.

 

He picked up the note on the first one, expecting to find a greeting. Instead he found an advice to open the package with the note first. Curious, he sat down and reached for the package. Inside, something soft and light was gliding from one side to the other when he tuned it in his hands. Carefully he opened the seals of the paper and found a small box. He placed the paper in his lap and opened the box. For an instant he forgot his controls and his face showed a clearly confused expression. He reached inside the box and lifted two tiny shoes out of it. They were made from a soft blue material that felt like velour to the touch. A pair of white tiny laces was attached to each so that they could be secured to a foot. Sarek turned the shoes in his hands, his mind already searching for a purpose of such a gift, when understanding of the symbolic meaning impacted on him like a lightning stroke. He froze in mid-motion. Was it possible? They had tried to have a child for four years, but not even with the help of the most advanced technology fertilization had ever occurred. They had to stop the hormonal therapy on Amanda six months ago when her body could no longer endure the treatment. Was it possible she had conceived without medical interference? Or did this gift have another meaning? His gaze fell back to the second package. He placed the shoes back into the box and grabbed the other package, opening the paper quickly, no longer careful not to damage it. He found two sheets of paper in the envelope. The first one was a note from Amanda. Quickly his eyes scanned the message.

 

"My beloved husband, may you find this to be a most logical gift

for Valentine's Day.

 

I love you

 

Amanda"

 

He swallowed and looked at the second page, not daring to breathe. It was an examination report, made and signed by the medical department of the Vulcan Science Academy that confirmed the positive results of a pregnancy test on Amanda Grayson Sarek.

 

His hand sank into his lap and he inhaled sharply. Then he lifted the sheet again and re-read the examination results. Finally realization set in. He would be a father! They would have a child! After four years of failures he had not thought it could ever become real but now hope was within reach. He tried to hold his control in place but suddenly a wave of pleasure and joy rushed through his mind, breaking the barriers, unable to be stopped. His lips formed a smile of their own and he allowed it. The cause was more than sufficient. Grabbing the shoes he stood suddenly and left the room with long strides. He went up the stairs to the second floor, only barely resisting the urge to take two steps at a time. He opened the door to the master bedroom and went inside. Amanda lay facing the door and the soft light from the hallway illuminated her features. Sarek approached the bed and knelt in front of it. For some seconds he just watched his sleeping wife, his love for her soaring higher with every breath she took. Almost on its own, his hand lifted after a while and touched Amanda's cheek softly. He channelled his joyous feelings into the bond while he stroked her.

 

She stirred lightly under his touch and opened her eyes. Instantly a wave of warmth spread through her, when the marital bond came to life. She looked at him, still confused from sleep but then her eyes focused and widened when she saw that he actually smiled. She seldom saw him smile openly, even in the privacy of their home. Then she remembered the examination results and her surprise for him. She caught his hand and kissed it.

 

"I take it you found your presents," she said softly.

 

"Indeed I did," he answered and placed the shoes on the rim of the bed.

 

Then he bent down for a tender and lingering kiss. When he broke the kiss he remained hovering over her. "I have no words to describe what this means to me, aduna," he murmured.

 

Amanda's eyes filled with tears of joy. "We will have a child, Sarek. Our child." Then she drew his head down to her and kissed his forehead. "I love you," she murmured into his hair.

 

When she released him he cupped her face in his hands opening the bond wide between them to tell all the things he could not say aloud. Neither of them wished the moment to end but finally Sarek straightened and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

She smiled up at him and picked up the tiny baby shoes. "Was this a logical present my husband?"

 

He wrapped her hands in his and his eyes smiled back at her. "The most logical, my wife."

 

 

THE END


End file.
